utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Aline Enbukyoku
Character History Aline was kicked out of her house for being a slacker and was searching for a job; she ended up working with Moritake as an intern, living with him and being paid in chocolatey treats. One day, he wanted to conduct an experiment and she offered herself to help... But in the end, the experience failed and he had to patch her up as a cyborg, just because cheap and good handwork was, according to himself, "difficult to find these days". Voice Configuration Additional Information *'Hair color': dark purple (like an eggplant's; initially unintentional, but may be used as joke fodder). *'Headgear': Lilac visor, which is actually a customized pair of glasses for Astigmatism. When not using the visor, she just uses regular glasses (or glasses with either a lilac, blue or teal tint to it). *'Eye color': Reddish Brown (more to red, though; hazelnut colored, perhaps?) *'Earphones': Blue headset with white and purple trims and teal musical notes on the earphones (which can glow or not, depending on how broken Aline is to save on batteries); said earphones might come with microphone plugs, as she probably managed to always break the portable microphones the headsets possessed before. She possesses three sets of earphones in case of breaking, which might occur pretty easily. *'Clothing': Lilac shirt with small frills on all extremities (said shirt can be tucked or untucked, depending on her mood), blue vest with teal extremities and frills on the shoulders, white attachable jabot with teal-trimmed purple jewel (which she sometimes may forget to attach and tie the cloth), blue pants with small frills on pockets and leg ends, purple and teal belts with small frills on the sides, lilac arm warmers with teal trims on the elbows and frills on wrists, blue sneakers with teal soles and ties and purple frilled side details, small lilac socks with frills on the extremities. See Reference Picture for details. She possesses three sets of the same performing clothes, in case she spoils one of them. *'Nationality': Brazilian. *'Race': Portuguese/British/Native Brazilian/African/Cyborg. *'Catchphrase:' "I'm good at throwing bricks, better not taunt me." *Her true name is Aline Martins Briggs, but she prefers to not reveal it because it sounds too regal for her. *She's partially based in the creator, with many parts of her personality, looks and history tweaked enough to be at least a bit distinguishable from the creator herself. Some quirks were kept, though. It's due to her initial nature as a self-insert. *She, like her creator, is left-handed. *Her character design was inspired in Corrector Yui, and her color scheme is similar to Kamui Gakupo's (which wasn't on purpose at first). *She may possess an unknown number of scars below her unrevealing clothes; some from the lab accident, some from the cyborg operations; It's unknown how they are or if they even exist, since she doesn't use revealing clothes at all, nor goes to the beach. *Aline probably can't have children due to the fact she was cyborgified, but doesn't know it because she probably still has her periods; that's why she doesn't know that Deon and Mugen are probably her clones instead of sons. * Aline may be very accident-prone. She might have the tendency to always suffer injuries for the most strange reasons. Usage Clause *'The author gives full permission to use Aline Enbukyoku's images, character design, personality and voice in any kind of works as desired by the one depicting it, as long as it follows UTAU rules of usage and proper credit is given, which means that no political/economical/religious propaganda are allowed, nor depictions of racism, homophobia or any other type of direct offense/bullying to the author, third parties or groups (e.g. a song glorifying a political (or economical) system/religion/Holocaust, a song depicting how people who don't believe in your religion should die, or a song demeaning people because they're black/gay/overweight). Classical religious hymns and country anthems should be fine, as long as it respects said religions/countries laws and dogmas; if said country does not allow for voice synthesizers to sing their hymns/anthems, Aline shall not be used for these songs (e.g. Brazilian/Mexican/Filipino National Anthems).' *R-18 and R-18G songs, stories and pictures are allowed, as long as they comply with the rule above. If they are tastefully done or not, it doesn't hold importance; you are free in that sense. See point 9 for working with duets and groups in this respect. *'The author also gives permission to disregard or modify character design, personality and history as you seem fit'; but the voicebank must be acknowledged, if said changes are too drastic. *'Please do not claim Aline Enbukyoku as your creation.' She is property of AlineDreams. Failing on comply this rule might upset the author and make her remove both her works and Aline's voicebank from the internet. New designs, history and personality that are given to her by others may be claimed as theirs, and free of restrictions on property. *You may call the character as either Aline Enbukyoku, Enbukyoku Aline, Aline Martins Briggs, Aline Briggs, 円舞曲アリーネ, 円舞曲有音, アリーネ・マルティンス・ブリッグス, アリーネ・ブリッグス, or anything as desired. But any name besides Aline Enbukyoku, Enbukyoku Aline and 円舞曲アリーネ must have a warning about the actual voicebank name, which is recognized by either of these three; it's also not allowed to claim her as other UTAUloids or Vocaloids, nor as your own character, as already stated in the previous rule. It is allowed for her to voice another original character, though, as long as acknowledgement on the original voicebank is given. *Aline can be rendered for personal use, but commercial use is restricted; the only exceptions are for charity, equipment maintenance, or donation-based payments. Although, if the user wants to share profits with the author (and Ameya-san, in case it's rendered within UTAU), it is freely allowed. In case of commercial use of her image, the same rules apply, except that sharing profits with Ameya-san is not needed, as it doesn't take UTAU into use. *Aline can be freely converted into a GarageBand plugin, but only if said plugin is free to redistribute and free of charge. *Aline can be edited and redistributed, as long as the original voicebank and author are clearly acknowledged. *She can be paired/grouped with whoever UTAUloid/VOCALOID you want to, as long as it respects what the VOCALOID(s)/ other UTAUloid(s) creator(s) specified in their own rules. This page was created by the author herself, who confirms all the information present here. Info constantly updated. Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Brazil Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids